johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Unusual
In this video Tyler has once again been drawn outside from the sound of something hitting his trailer. Just like before he suspects the sound came from a bucket lid being thrown by someone. Tyler then finds a mysterious 'Detour' sign in his yard that he cannot escape from. The 'Detour' sign teleports Tyler away. Details Details as of 9/15/18. Description: "Getting tired of this shit" Tags: N/A Video Transcript The video begins with Tyler filming outside. Tyler: "It's funny because I was just getting ready to record a video, actually. And... I was just going to talk about... try- I was just going to try to clear my thoughts, just try to collect everything together for the first time in my life, everything nice and organized... just... my- my understanding now on... the Lunar Children and everything based on these book I've been going through and public records and shit, and... you know, I feel like this has happened before to me, actually. I'm sitting there minding my own fucking business and... something hits the wall of my house, and I'm... I'm assuming it was this!" Tyler pans the camera over a bucket lid on the ground. Tyler: "But you know, it's fine. It's fine. I've had people in my yard before." Tyler pulls a knife out and begins walking through his yard. Tyler: "I feel like this exact... this exact thing has happened to me before... in fact I think I might even have it on video, I don't know." Tyler walks up to an old white truck that's sitting in his yard. Tyler: "...But nothing on my truck. Or... that guy's truck. ...Wait... what the fuck is that?" Tyler sees an orange 'Detour' sign sitting in the woods. Tyler: "What now? And more importantly, who? The Matthew guy? SKM? That, uh... the fucking Patrem guy? John-" The video stutters and turns green when Tyler says John's name. Tyler: "Kevin?" Tyler begins walking up to the sign. As he gets closer a low sound can be heard. He begins walking away from it. Tyler: "No... I'm- I'm not fucking with it right now." Tyler walks away from the sign but somehow ends up right in front of it once again. Tyler: "...I said I'm not fucking with it right now." He walks away from the sign only to once again appear right in front of it. Tyler: "Wait... What do you want!? I'm not fucking fucking with it right now, I said." Tyler again tries walking away only to come upon the sign once more. Tyler: "...Alright, I've played this game before, fine." He begins walking backwards while keeping his eyes on the sign. Tyler: "I've played this exact fucking game before, that is fine. It is fucking fine. You can't move me if I do this because that's not how your little stupid fucking game works. You can't move me if I do this. Oh yeah, that pisses you the fuck off, doesn't it?" Some strange sounds are heard in the background as Tyler gets further away. '' Tyler: "You can't fucking move me if I do this!" ''Tyler turns around and begins walking away. The video corrupts and he once again appears in front of the sign. Tyler: "God fucking damn it! (Laughs) ...What do you fucking want? What, do you want me to walk around it? What stupid fucking thing do you want me to do? What pointless fucking thing do you want me to fucking do? Do you need to fucking... stab it?" Tyler jabs the knife at the sign. '' Tyler: "What do you want? (Sigh) Do I need to fucking touch it?" ''As Tyler touches the sign the Parallelos symbol appears and a scream is heard. Tyler realizes he is in a new location when he pulls the camera away from the sign. This new place has a lot of strange stuff sitting on the ground. Tyler: "More of this shit... More of this shit. Thanks. Thanks. (Sigh) Fucking thank you." He moves past the sign and sits down. He turns the camera around and records himself. Tyler is holding his bullet necklace in his hand. '' Tyler: "(Sigh) Thank you. I need a fucking smoke..." ''Tyler pulls some cigarettes out of his pocket but can't get a good flame on his lighter. Tyler: "Fuck this." A low growing voice similar to Patrem's can be heard as the screen cuts black: Voice: "Consider yourself fortunate that I have allowed your friend to present this gift to you." Images detour.png Category:Videos Category:Canon videos Category:Greth Arc